Invariably, there are problems associated with effectively washing bins especially if they have been used to store or transport such things as produce or various items that can dirty the interior or exterior of the bins. In general, bins are hard to wash due to their size, weight and elongated shape which hampers free and full access to the interior of the bin during cleaning. Also, bins are hard to wash since the washing process is usually not efficient because it involves manual labor that is very intense. For instance, if bins are used to store or transport produce or other items, they must be manually washed with a pressurized water hose and/or with brushes in order to remove plant residue, mold, decayed material, dirt, leaves, grime, twigs and the like.
Another problem associated with washing bins is the draining of the cleaning fluid used to wash them. Often this will involve moving and turning the bin onto its side or inverting the bin. This increases the time required to effectively clean a bin and consequently where it is necessary to clean a large number of bins, the process becomes increasingly more difficult and time consuming. Importantly, the manual labor required to clean the bins can lead to safety issues such as workers being injured while bending over to wash the bins or turning them over on their side for further washing and sterilizing.
A further problem associated with manually washing bins is the high volume of water that goes to waste due to the use of pressurized water hoses and/or washers. This makes the process of cleaning them very costly, with low output since three workers are typically required to clean 100 bins in a 10-hour work shift.
In light of the shortcomings in the prior art, there exists a need for an improved way of washing bins, such as an apparatus and system, that can effectively remove dirt, plant residue, mold, decayed material, or dried produce from all surfaces, both interior and exterior, of the bins and effectively kill pathogens, and that can eliminate the need for manual labor, thus reducing labor expenses and safety issues related to the manual labor.